


Peekaboo!

by Cahlcifer



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Babysitter AU, Babysitting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahlcifer/pseuds/Cahlcifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a child for your Commanding Officer should be easy, right? I mean, it's only for a little while...<br/>Unless your James Buchanen Barnes, then you might just misplace said child and have to call in your best friend for help in finding her - before your boss gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peekaboo!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. so i know it's not the best or anything, but this is my first fan fiction I've ever (seriously) written. It's hard to keep characters in character in AU's, so i hope i did them enough justice at least.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Bucky was worrying. I mean, he couldn’t just stop worrying, right? It wasn’t his fault, technically speaking. He had only turned his back on the kid for roughly two seconds to take care of the dishes. How was he supposed to know what would happen?

A loud knock at the door jolted Bucky out of his fretting, and launched him into a full-blown panic. Had the parents returned so soon? No, they wouldn’t of knocked – it must be… He jumped off the couch and ran to answer the door, throwing it open. He felt himself relax when he saw the neatly styled blond hair.

“Oh thank god you’re here, Steve. There was a little bit of a…problem.” Bucky admitted, sheepishly.

“… What did you do? Did you kill her?” Steve asked, fixing a blue-eyed stare at his oldest friend.  
“Of Course I didn’t. I just… Lost her… that’s all.” Bucky mumbled, avoiding Steve’s gaze.

“How… How do you lose a child?”

“I don’t know. I honestly just turned my back for…a few seconds. I was taking care of the dishes, and just...” Bucky shrugged, looking frustrated. It honestly was a conundrum. One does not simply lose a child easily(Unless you were James Buchanan Barnes, that is).

“You have to keep a constant eye on the kid. But… I understand that phone call, now.” Steve said chuckling and stepping inside the house. “I’m going to assume you already looked all over the house for her. Right?” he asked, looking around. Steve had come as a favor to his old friend, that and Bucky sounded a bit tense during their brief conversation – he figured it would be something worse than a lost child, from the sound of his voice.

“Of course. I checked the backyard, downstairs, the living room, the music room…” Bucky rattled off, closing the door once Steve was inside. He crossed his arms over his chest, brow creased with concern. Everything had been going so well up until this point,besides being what Bucky hadn’t expected. So far, they had a tea party, they colored in the girl’s Princess coloring book, and played hide and go seek before Bucky had called it for Dinner time.

“What about her bedroom?” Steve asked. Bucky could have punched himself in the face - her bedroom was one of the few places he had neglected to look. How could he have missed that? A few of his brain cells must have been cryogenically frozen from the previous winter. 

 

“You didn’t check there, did you?” Steve asked smugly, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“No. It… slipped my mind.” Bucky admitted, turning his back on Steve and jogging up the stairs two at a time. 

“You’re gettin’ old there, Buck.” Steve teased as he followed him upstairs.

“You’re older than i am. What does that say about you?” Bucky shot back. 

“That my mind is still in sharper form than yours.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the little girl’s room. Needless to say: It was every five year old girl’s dream. The walls were pink, there was a princess-style glittery canopy bed in the very center, overflowing with unicorn stuffed animals and the like. Wands and dresses were strewn about a half-open closet, along with tiara’s and fake-jewelry and barbie dolls. 

“Oh my stars.” Steve said, from Bucky’s side. “Honestly, Buck, i don’t think i’ve seen so much pink in my life.” 

“Everything is so…. girly….” Bucky managed to say, a hand raising up to cover his mouth - mostly due to horror. He was a soldier in the US Military, he’d braved threats little boys only played out in fantasy scenarios - but nothing was as harrowing as stepping foot into a glitter palace nightmare. He took a step in to the pink madness, eyes scanning for the little mop of unruly curly hair and dark skin. “I don’t see her anyhow.” 

“You aren’t even looking for her. Come on, we need to actually dig through some of this.” Steve insisted, walking past Bucky and searching the room. He first walked over to the bed, moving the tigers, unicorns, purple sparkly teddy bears, and bunny rabbits, trying to see if his friend’s charge was hiding somewhere in the fluffy mass. Unfortunately - she was not. 

“Looks like you might be a bit out of luck here, Buck.” He called over to Bucky, who was poking around in the pile of sparkly tutu’s, purple taffeta dresses, lab coats, scarves, and other assorted costumes. 

“Y’know, Rodgers. I think you might just be right.” He found himself grumbling, attempting to rub off the sparkles that stuck to his hands after handling a ‘fairy princess’ outfit. He frowned when it didn’t come off. Bucky tried to wipe it off on his jeans, but the sparkles just stuck to the seat of his pants instead. 

“Of course i might be right - Nice sparkles, by the way.” Steve said, suppressing a smirk as he nodded to Bucky’s glittery back pockets. Bucky grunted in response, throwing a plastic ruby crown at Steve’s head, which just made him laugh.

“In all seriousness - where else could she be? It’s pretty much past dinner, and slowly getting past her bedtime, her parents could return at really any moment.” Bucky responded,worriedly. 

It wasn’t that he cared about getting chewed out at this point in time- no matter how nice that would be to avoid-but about the care of a five year old little girl. Bucky was one of the toughest soldiers his platoon had, so when their commanding officer, Fury, had asked the group if anyone would be willing to look after his little girl, while he and his wife enjoyed a nice night on the town, Bucky had laughed, asking how hard could watching a little kid be?  
He really had no idea of what he had in store for him. He had brief idea of what to expect after watching the Game Plan and the Pacifier - as suggested by his comrade Natasha (mostly as a joke on her end)- but Bucky had mostly just assumed those were stereotypes and in no way shape or form real; It was laughable how wrong he was.

“You’ve checked the yard? Does she have a tree house or like a small little castle of sorts?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow at Bucky. 

“I’ve already checked out back, the kitchen, her playroom - which is surprisingly not also her bedroom… I’ve checked the bathroom, her parent’s room…. Everywhere. I told you that when you came in.” Bucky said, pinching the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and forefinger. He was lucky to have Steve as a best friend. Who else would come over to help fix a mess? Well, someone you wouldn’t have to pay? 

If only Natasha could see them now - she’s probably be having a field day with it, laughing her ass off.

There was a rumbling under their feet as the sound of squeaky motorized gears worked together to raise the garage door.

“Oh shit.” Bucky whispered. “They’re back.” 

Steve’s eyes widened as he looked from Bucky to the clock. It was almost half past ten. He looked at Bucky again. 

“When did she go missing, exactly?” He demanded, fixing a hard look on his face.

“Ah. Around… eight?” Bucky said, uncertainly, chewing on his thumbnail. 

“For all that is … Really? She’s been missing for almost two and a half hours? James Buchanan Barnes….” Steve said harshly, leaving the room, to jog downstairs. Bucky followed closely behind. 

“I’ve been looking for her since! I promise!” Bucky called, following Steve down the stairs. 

“Well what do you plan on telling them?” Steve demanding to know, lowering his voice as he heard the door to the garage open.  
“I don’t know. I’ll think of something.” Bucky whispered back, attempting to wrack his brain with ideas of what he could tell his employer - who just decided to walk around the corner to the base of the stairs, his wife behind him.

“Ah, Rodgers, keeping Barnes company i see. Anyways, how was Tanya?” Fury asked, smiling brightly. Bucky couldn’t tell if he was playing nice because his wife was nearby or if because they had a legitimately good evening. 

“Oh, she was wonderful, sir. She’s sleeping now.” Bucky responded, standing at attention. He made an attempt to put on a cheerful sort of face. It wasn’t because he was inherently lying....  
He wasn’t certain if Tanya really was sleeping or if she had escaped the house and left, but surely Director Fury couldn’t possibly be able to tell if his daughter was passed out among the stuffed animals, right? 

“Ah, that’s good. that’s good. Let me just go in and check on her.” Fury nodded, bearing his white -teeth more than smiling. Steve moved aside, pulling Bucky with him, letting Fury and his Wife get past. 

“I’ll check in on her in a minute, darling, i think i’m going to go clean up.” His wife said as they climbed the stairs. 

“We’ll wait down here.” Steve called, waving his hand, and turning the Bucky. “You really put your foot in it this time, Buck.” he said, shaking his head and frowning. 

“I know. i know. I just don’t know where she i-” 

“Nick, Honey, She’s in here!” Mrs. Fury called from upstairs. 

Bucky and Steve exchanged confused looks with each other as they heard movement upstairs.

“I thought you said you checked their bedroom.” Steve asked flatly.

“I did.” Bucky responded in the same tone. 

They looked at each other again, and Steve started chuckling a little. Soon Bucky joined in and they were in full - on hysterics when Fury came back downstairs, his wallet in his right hand, counting out a few green bills. They had managed to quiet down a little bit, when he started speaking.

“Well, boys, thank - you so much for letting my wife and i have a nice evening out. The house isn’t burned down, so i know neither of you are dumbasses. Here you go. Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.” Fury said, handing about fifty dollars to Bucky, before turning his back and heading back up the stairs. 

 

The minute he was gone, Steve and Bucky burst back out into laughter, shaking their heads. 

“Di-did we really… get away with that?” Steve asked, shaking his head, nose wrinkled as he continued chortling. 

“Y-yeah, Steve. I th-think we did.” Bucky responded with his guffaw. “Man, i need a drink.”

“Yeah me too, i’ll treat ya.” Steve responded, clapping a hand on Bucky’s shoulder as they headed out the door. 

“You’re too kind to me, Stevie boy.” Bucky responded, following Steve out.

**Author's Note:**

> alright shit, this was so much longer than i had actually intended it to be. it ended up being about 5 pages, and i just. wow. 
> 
> I really, really hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
